Le Deuil des Préjugés : Mr & Mrs Darcy
by Milena.Io
Summary: Une autre suite d'orgueil et préjugés, mais inspiré du livre cette fois-ci et non des films. Un chapitre tout les mois.   Mr & Mrs. Darcy et leurs nouvelles drames...   Romantisme pure.


**Le Deuil des Préjugés :**

**Mr & Mrs. Darcy**

**Chapitre 1 **

Il est universellement reconnu qu'une fiancée dans ses fiançailles vit le plus grand désarroi de sa vie. Les préparatifs du mariage, les visites, les annonces mais surtout la promesse d'une vie nouvelle bouleversent la future mariée et ne lui laissent aucun moment de répit. Cela allait de même pour Elizabeth Bennet qui était à une semaine de son hyménée, et qui en plus de toutes ses contraintes habituelles devait également souffrir des remarques incessantes et des sotteries de sa dévergondée de Mère.

Ma chère Lizzie, je vous cherchais ! Ou diable avez-vous pu passez ? s'écria Mrs. Bennet voyant sa fille revenir de la promenade.

J'étais tout simplement sortie profiter de la brise matinale, Mère, comme chaque samedi… répondit celle-ci

Voyons Lizzie, que m'avez vous faits ! Vos bas sont tous crottés ! Le mari de Mrs. Darcy devra t'il se contenter de cela ? Il ne nous donne tant…Dix mille livres de rentes et sans doute plus encore ! Et vous ne voulez lui offrir qu'une paysanne indigne même de la gentry !

Mère, dit Elizabeth ulcéré, permettez moi, avec tout mon respect, de vous informez que je crois être dans une situation plus apte à connaître les sentiments et les gouts de Mr. Darcy !

Chère petite et agréable ignorante ! Prétendre connaître les désires d'un homme ! Ah, c'est que vous me faites bien rire ! se moqua elle de sa fille.

J'ai pourtant réussi à séduire dix milles livres de rentes et la moitié du Derbyshire Mère, à votre plus grand plaisir de plus ! s'exclama Miss. Bennet sarcastique, mais voyant le visage dépit de sa mère elle repris : Il faut croire que votre ruse maternelle m'était agréablement héréditaire.

Ma chère Elizabeth ! Vous êtes charmante ! s'exclama Mrs. Bennet, Bien, bien tout ceci est bien agréable mais il me faut absolument vous parlez ma chérie, rendez vous dans le petit salon, je vous y rejoint à l'instant.

Mère il me faut tout d'abord hotter mes vêtements, comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis présentable, s'essaya t'elle afin d'échapper à une énième tête à tête avec sa mère pour parlez de son mariage et de sa chance.

Tout naturellement, mais vous devez me rejoindre de suite dans le petit salon ! Je vous y attends Lizzie, ne vous sauvez pas une fois de plus. J'ai du renoncer à me rendre à Netherfield avec vos sœurs et Mr. Bennet pour vous !

D'accord mère, je me ferai le plaisir d'être complimenté. Se moqua Elizabeth, quelque peu heureuse que sa sœur puisse échapper à leur mère aujourd'hui.

Ah vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Vous avez donc tout d'un Mr. Bennet !

Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte d'être mon père, Je ne serai d'une gentillesse à votre égard dont il ne pourra que s'offusquer et vous, vous étonnez, Non mère, décidément je ne veux point offenser mes chers parents.

Suffit Lizzie ! Chère petite dévergondé allez vous changez et revenez !

Elizabeth, à contre cœur obéit à sa mère, et après s'être rendu plus présentable alla la rejoindre.

Mrs. Bennet était occupé avec sa broderie, et elle cessa toute activité à la vue de sa fille

Vous voilà enfin Lizzie, venez donc vous asseoir ici. Elizabeth obéit et se dirigea vers une chaise. Lizzie, reprit-elle, nous avons…j'ai le devoir de vous parlez de vos obligations matrimoniaux à la vue de votre mariage.

Elizabeth, ne s'attendait en aucun cas à une conversation privée et intime. De fait, elle eut un mouvement de surprise mais garda le silence.

Il faut que vous sachiez que, soit je fait référence à votre nuit de noces mais cela se déroulera semblablement durant toute votre vie. Repartit Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth, l'intimité sera pour une première fois douloureux mais supportable, les prochaines fois ne seront en aucun cas douloureux, pas agréables certes, mais cela sera votre devoir d'épouse. C'est simple, vous devez obéissance à votre mari, tout autant impertinente que vous êtes. Sur ce point vous ne pouvez vous trahir. Laissez le tout faire et ne faites quelque chose qu'à sa demande. Elizabeth, je ne vous connais que trop et je veux vous prévenir que si vous ne vous offrez pas selon ces conditions d'usages, votre mariage risque d'en être bouleversé. Faites cas de se que je vous dis ma chère. Les détailles, vous ne les découvririez que par vous même.

Mrs. Bennet avait prononcé ce discours d'un trait, réellement embarrassé. Elle s'inquiétait véritablement pour Elizabeth. Avec Jane elle n'avait eut aucun doute. La nouvelle Mrs. Bingley était la perfection même et avait sans doute tout fait convenablement. Il n'en allait pas de même avec Elizabeth et son fort caractère. Mrs. Bennet avait peur qu'elle se trahisse et se fasse humilié. Pourtant, elle s'était fait dupée Elizabeth était tout prête à suivre les conseilles de sa mère. Elle ne souhaitait nullement d'aller à l'encontre des envies de son époux. Si dans l'intimité, la soumission à Mr. Darcy était un devoir et une sorte de politesse, elle se stabiliserait dans l'entière obéissance. Pour une première fois, Elle était reconnaissante envers sa mère de l'avoir un tant soit peu éclairé sur un point du mariage faites d'ombres et de sous-entendus. Aussi c'est d'une voix émue qu'elle lui répondit :

Soyez assurée, Mère de mon allégeance. Je peux vous promette que je serai, si ce n'est plus, autant docile que Jane a pu l'être.

Fort bien ! s'exclama Mrs. Bennet ravie, je crois ne plus rien avoir à vous apprendre sur ce point ! Ah ma chérie il faut que nous discutions des changements féminins qu'il vous faut apporter à Pemberly !

Elizabeth allait répliquer pour faire taire sa mère quand soudain, un domestique vint annoncer la présence de Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth ne pu retenir son trouble et sa joie et se leva de suite pour aller rejoindre son fiancé.

Vous n'y pensez pas Lizzie ! S'écria Mrs. Bennet, Bonté divine quelle honneur qu'il nous fait là !

Mère, dois je vous rappeler que c'est mon promis ?

Ah ! je ne m' y ferai je crois jamais ! Sarah, venez rajouter un ruban à la taille d'Elizabeth !

Pour faire plaisir à sa mère cette dernière se laissa faire, et au moment ou la domestique se retira, Darcy fit irruption dans la pièce. Son premier regard fut, comme tout le monde doit se l'imaginer, pour Elizabeth et c'est d'une voix inhabituellement satisfait qu'il s'adresse à Mrs. Bennet

- Bonjour madame, je suis désolé de ma visite si importun mais je…

- Mr. Darcy croyez moi quand je vous dit que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas nous importunez ! La coupa elle, Vous êtes sans doute venu pour discuter avec ma charmante Lizzie ! Venez donc vous asseoir !

Darcy s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir devant Elizabeth. Il souhaitait lui parler, mais c'est à peine si il pu adresser quelques civilités tant Mrs. Bennet l'incomberait de son excessive politesse. En effet, ayant décelé pour la première fois une once de sympathie chez son futur gendre, elle en profitait outrageusement. Par aubaine pour nos deux amoureux, elle fut appelée pour quelques soucis domestiques et c'est avec regret qu'elle laissa sa fille et Darcy seule. Elizabeth se sentit gênée de cette nouvelle intimité. Son père et ses sœurs étant à Netherfield et sa mère absente. Ce fut la première fois, hormis la demande de mariage, ou ils se retrouvaient tout deux sans chaperon. Aussi les premières minutes se passèrent dans un quasi silence jusqu'à ce que Darcy s'exclame :

Ma chère Elizabeth, vous m'avez affreusement manqué. Je ne briguais que votre présence, même quand je croyais ne point m'ennuyer. Vous m'êtes définitivement indispensable.

Mr. Darcy vous ne m'avez vu la dernière fois il n'y a que deux jours répondit elle d'une voix qui ne voulait pas trahir les forts sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti par ces tendres mots

Cela ne fait que rajouter à votre indispensabilité. Non, Miss. Elizabeth permettez moi de vous demandez une faveur.

Faites je vous pris Darcy. Quelle est donc cette faveur ? demanda t'elle fort curieuse

Je souhaiterais avoir quelque chose qui vous appartient avoua t-il

Mais quoi donc ?

Quelque chose qui vous ai chère…

Darcy, permettez moi de vous dire que vous possédez déjà la chose auquel je tins le plus et qui je l'espère bien, m'appartiens irrévocablement, admit Elizabeth.

Je ne vous comprends pas…

Votre cœur Mr. Darcy… dit elle fort ému, regrettant de suite son impertinence

Oh…

Je n'aurais pas du, je suis navré, se repris t-elle

Vous vous trompez, ce que vous venez de me dire ne fait me rendre que plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà. Elizabeth, chacun de vos mots et un ravissement, vous aller m'assassiner de bonheur ! Mais…

Mais ? dit elle alarmé

Mais malgré tout je me maintiens à la confidence que je vous ai faite toute à l'heure, un bijou délaissé fera fort bien l'affaire, dit il ne voulant pas la gêner et lui demander ce qu'il espérait vraiment.

Mr. Darcy attendez moi donc ici ! s'exclama Elizabeth, pris d'allégeance par l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Et elle sortie du petit salon et revint avec une paire de ciseaux. Je vous permets repris t-elle, je vous permet de choisir celui de votre choix si vous me promettez que vous allez réaliser un de mes vœux juste après.

Vous avez devancez mes envies ! s'exclama Darcy, quand aux vœux que vous voulez me formuler, sachez qu'il est déjà réalisé. Sur ce, il se leva et vint près d'Elizabeth, déjà debout à la suite de sa course. Il lui prit délicatement le ciseau de ses mains et le dirigea vers une fine boucle brune qu'il découpa et qu'il mit dans un pendentif qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche.

Vous pouvez à présent me demander votre du, vous ne voulez tout de même pas une de mes boucles ! dit-il

Non, ce n'est pas cela, dit Elizabeth à qui la taquinerie de Darcy n'avait pas fait rire, Pourquoi n'aurait elle pas voulut une boucle de ses cheveux à lui ?

Que voulez vous donc mon ange, dit il à présent inquiet par la visage dépité de sa promise

Elizabeth, rassuré par l'emploi du doux nom qu'il venait de lui donner chuchota d'une voix fort gêné, quoi que autoritaire.

Je veux mon premier baiser.

Darcy perdis son sourire et recula d'un pas. Cette acte fit tressaillir Elizabeth qui, après avoir prononcé un bref « oh » sortit en courant de la pièce, traversa le couloir et la salle à manger et sortie de la maison par l'entrée arrière. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait et se mit à pleurer dorénavant elle ne pouvait plus renter de peur de rencontrer Mr. Darcy et elle ne pouvait s'éloigner à moins d'être mouillée. Elle resta donc sous le perron et se demanda comment diable elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle qui excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation des sentiments s'était fait piégé par Darcy. C'était comme si devant lui elle se dévoilait complètement et lui, il n'a fait que la repousser ! Elizabeth s'abandonnait à ses lugubre pensées quand tout d'un coup elle se retourna, sentant une présence derrière elle et ne vit nul autre que Mr. Darcy. Aussitôt elle se tendit, essuya ses larmes avec rage et soutint avec orgueil le regard assombrit de Darcy en se demandant au plus profond de son être, avec un immense désarroi, pourquoi ne s'était il pas retirer de Longbourn. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre parole pour s'expliquer et connaître les raisons de l'aversion de son fiancé quand soudainement celui ci fit un grand pas vers elle et fougueusement, la prenant de court, lui offrit un baiser aussi doux que passionné. Elizabeth, maladroite devant tant de nouvelles sensations divertissantes, ne sachant rien d'un baiser se demanda si le fait qu'il pénètre sa langue entre ses lèvres respectait les conventions et se braqua ne le laissant pas Darcy poursuivre. Celui-ci alors, malheureux repris parole d'une voix trouble :

Votre faveur n'en était pas une, Elizabeth, mais cela vous déplaît, j'en suis navré, c'est ce que je craignais après votre demande, sans ses scrupules je vous aurai sinon déjà embrasser. Vous pouvez cependant remarque que j'ai eut raison et que…

Cela ne me déplait en rien, le rassura t-elle, bien au contraire, mais je ne m'attendais point à cela voilà tout, ce que je savais des baisers provenait des livres. Et ces livres n'étant nullement vicieux je ne pouvais connaître les…

Alors dans ce cas, lui souffla Darcy dans l'oreille, tous ses espoirs revenus, permettez moi de vous dire ma chère que sur ma propriété, les conventions sont selon mes désires…

Je ne suis point encore votre propriété Mr. Darcy.

Voilà, entre autre une des raisons qui m'a empêché d'obéir à votre doux ordre, je ne voulais avoir pour vous une seconde fois des manières indignes d'un gentleman.

Mr. Darcy, êtes vous encore entrain de faire allusion à Rosings ? Cela n'est pas honnête, vous m'aviez promis de ne jamais m'y faire repenser pour que je n'aie plus de remords ! s'enflamma Elizabeth

Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ma tendre.

Mr. Darcy, nous allons tout de même pas nous remettre dans le blâme. Cessez donc puisque vous avez commencé !

William, je vous prie.

Quoi donc ?

Je m'appelle William

Oh …

Elizabeth ….commença t-il

Lizzie, appelez donc moi Lizzie, William.

Lizzie, murmura Darcy

Cette unique phrase rendit Darcy tellement heureux qu'il est impossible de décrire sa satisfaction par des mots à entendre son prénom résonner dans une bouche si désirable à lui plaire. Elizabeth, demeurait de même à entendre le surnom utilisé par sa famille sortir des lèvres tant chéries. Aussi, ils restèrent là, à se regarder profondément dans les yeux, profondément silencieusement, quand à la vue de Mrs. Bennet qu'on voyait revenir de sa course, Darcy rompt l'instant et s'exclama :

Lizzie, je dois m'en aller…

Courrez Darc…William, et échappez donc à ma tendre mère. Elle saurait pourtant sans doute vous trouvez un chagrin d'amour dans nos fiançailles qui nous serrait, à l'avis de mon père, fort utile … dit elle sarcastique

Ni votre mère ni, d'ailleurs qui que ce soit dans le monde pourrait ternir cette période Lizzie, ne vous tourmentez pas de votre famille, vous méritez qu'on supporta bien plus.

Assez, elle est entrain de pressez le pas….Elle ne peut s'imaginez que la moitié du Derbyshire se tint dans sa basse coure.

Lizzie…

Sauvez vous donc ….William.

Je m'en vais, et disant cela, il lui offrit un nouveau baiser furtive sur les lèvres puis sur les paumes et il lui lâcha les mains.

Elizabeth resta interdite qu'il ait pu faire une geste si pourvu d'affection et normalement si inconvenable devant les yeux maternels. Mais elle en sourit et en en ressentie une joie toute particulière à faire jubiler sa mère. Cette dernière arriva après être aller durant un temps très court à la rencontre de Mr. Darcy qui se dirigeait vers l'écurie. Elle lança un regard noir et alarmé à Elizabeth en lui demandant :

Ne serez donc vous plus fiancés ?

Elizabeth en fut interloqué et se demanda prestement si sa mère n'avait pas contacté quelques infections oculaires. Elle demanda alors à Mrs. Bennet, par des mots sous entendus si elle n'avait par hasard pas aperçue le baiser qu'elle échangée avec Mr. Darcy. La réponse qu'elle reçu fut des plus étonnantes

Lizzie, s'exclama Mrs. Bennet, Pour sur que j'ai vu votre humiliante baiser, sinon pourquoi aurais je demandé la certitude de votre mariage ?

Mère, ce que vous me conter m'échappe complètement…

Il n'est pas rare de voir des hommes d'importances profiter d'une jeune pupille innocente pour la délaisser ainsi, à l'instar de Mr. Darcy !

Ces mots irritèrent Elizabeth de plus belle. Transformez son Darcy en Wicham ! Mrs. Bennet, dans un état d'inquiétude extrême c'était précipité dans la petite salle à manger en clamant haut et fort l'état pitoyables de ses nerfs.

Mère, permettez moi de vous ordonnez de ne point parler de mon futur époux en des termes si déméritants, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! s'écria Elizabeth pour faire taire sa mère.

Petite ingénue ! Vous auriez dû refuser son baiser et ne vous rendre que plus désirable !

Mère ! Mère cessez donc toutes ses pitoyables réflexions ! Je n'ai refusé ce baiser car ce n'est nul autre que moi-même qui l'avait brigué !

Vous vous êtes offerte sans être marié ! Ah Lizzie, pour sûr, vous ainsi que Mr. Darcy causerez la perte de nous tous !

Mère ! Sans Darcy, Jane aurait malheureusement ternie ici et Lydia, Lydia aurait vécus de ses charmes !

Quoi ? Mais que me narrez vous donc ici Lizzie ? s'étonna Mrs. Bennet

Oubliez, Oubliez tout ceci, mais n'hottez pas de votre esprit la générosité sans borne de William ! Par ailleurs, reprit elle, voyant que sa mère s'était offusquer d'entendre Elizabeth prononcé le prénom de son fiancé dans l'excès de colère et risquait de l'interrompre, par ailleurs il a tout d'abord rejeté ma demande, mais voyant le fort trouble que m'avait donner son refus, il a voulut se faire pardonner et m'expliquer que ce refus n'était dû que par son devoir de paraître en gentleman !

Mrs. Bennet n'était que trop heureuse d'apprendre la continuité des fiançailles pour avoir accorder de l'importance à la révélation des manières et des sentiments allant aux delà de la bienséance de son futur gendre et de l'ostentation de sa fille. Aussi, elle repris son caractère frivole fort rapidement au grand désespoir d'Elizabeth qui dû la supporter jusqu'au retour de son père et de Mary, Kitty étant resté à Netherfield. On s'installa tous dans le salon, Mr. Bennet s'absentant moins ses derniers temps pour profiter d'Elizabeth. Compatissant, il sauva sa fille chérie des griffes de son épouse en lui décrivant d'une manière sarcastique qui n'échappait pas à Elizabeth, les richesses et les atours de Jane :

En vérité, Mrs. Bennet, la parure de Jane lui sied si bien que Mr. Bingley semblait indigne d'elle ! Mr. Morris était présent et ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux, au plus grand désespoir de son tendre Charles. Pourtant il doit bien souffrir du même chagrin d'amour que Jane, ce ne serait que justice pour lui ! De plus, Jane peut lui offrir nettement plus, sans aller, pourtant ma chère à l'encontre de vos envies en préférant Mr. Morris. Vous aurez ainsi la certitude de sa présence dans le Hertfordshire et Bingley le plus heureux des désespoirs !

Mr. Bennet ! Dois je vous rappelez que Mrs. Bingley est une femme mariée ? Mais, ciel ! Qu'apprends je là ? Notre chère Bingley ne souhaite pas devenir propriétaire de Netherfield ? Qu'adviendrait je sans Lydia, Lizzie et Jane ! Mes pauvres nerfs…

Ma chère, vous aurez tout le loisir d'occuper votre temps à plaindre vos nerfs et critiquez les toux de Mary !

Je ne tousse jamais, s'exclama Mary outré, et je crois, j'en ai même la certitude, je puis l'affirmer, sans vanité toutefois que ces petites manies quotidiennes peuvent se révéler très discrètes par une profonde connaissance de soie et de sa santé. Sans cette connaissance, le ridicule risque d'incomber ces naturels inconvénients. Je pense qu'il est un devoir pour l'homme de contrôler la nature quand celle–ci ne respecte pas les conventions. Et elle acheva prenant une aire résolument fière.

Mrs. Bennet, je suis navré dit Mr. Bennet, Vous aurez un sujet en moins pour vos plaintes ! cependant Mary, ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait convenant de tousser pour le bien de votre chère mère sans accorder d'importance à l'orgueil mérité que vous avez sur votre nature ? N'est ce pas un sacrifice très convenable sur le contrôle du contrôle de vos toux ?

Mary resta silencieuse et feignit de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

Mr. Bennet repris :

- Laissons donc Mary se plonger dans son infime intelligence et demandons à notre chère Lizzie ce qu'elle aurait fait dans ce choix cornélien.

- Eh bien, cher père, je n'aurais que pris exemple sur notre loyale Mr. Collins et j'aurai placé mes toux préparées en avance de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit pour qu'ils puissent combler les nerfs de Mère !

Mr. Bennet retint un fou rire et ne lança qu'un regard moqueur et tendre à sa chère Lizzie. Comme elle allait lui manquer ! Il se reprit de son sentimentalisme et demanda à Mary si elle avait conclu son choix.

Je n'aurais que plus de scrupules à mentir à Mère que de la rendre malheureuse. Décidément, je crois qu'un mensonge ne vaut pas la satisfaction qu'elle peut apporter. Et je tacherai de mon mieux, père, de détourner Lizzie de ces impropres avis. Non, je puis affirmer que je ne suivrai pas le conseil de Lizzie et non aussi, de fait celui du bon Mr. Collins. De plus la vérité ramène toujours la satisfaction de…

Doux Jésus ! la coupa Mr. Bennet, vous aurez ainsi, Mrs. Bennet, sur Mary que le plaisir de lui cherchez un mari ! Tenez je vais vous aidez ! Mary ?

Oui père ?

Appréciez vous Mr. Collins ?

C'est un homme remarquable mais si votre but est…

Voilà la question toute réglée ! Il vous suffira de remarier Charlotte à Mr. Bingley délaissé par Jane au profit de Mr. Morris et de faire de Mary l'heureuse Mrs. Collins. De plus vous aurez l'occupation de vous plaindre de l'affectation de cette occupation sur vos nerfs !

Père ne serait il pas plus simple de trouvez un cousin de Mr. Collins ? intervint Elizabeth d'un ton enjôleur

Oui, trop simple pour offrir une capacité suffisante aux nerfs de Mrs. Bennet. De plus, Mr. Bingley se trouvera célibataire !

Oui mais par cet état, plus apte à offrir un nouveau chagrin d'amour !

Un bon point pour vous Lizzie, mais je veux vraiment marier Mr. Bingley.

La principale concernée de cette conversation était encore trop affectée par la nouvelle d'une éventuelle départ de sa fille ainée du Hertfordshire pour avoir accordé une attention aux moqueries dont elle était la cible. Aussi elle ne dis rien pour se défendre, consacrant tout son temps restant à la descriptions de ses pauvres nerfs. Mis à part cela, la soirée se déroula paisiblement pour Elizabeth qui se disputait gentillement avec son père sur l'utilité du célibat du mari de sa sœur quand Mr. Bennet décida qu'il était temps de se retire dans sa bibliothèque et que Mary consacre le temps restant, au plus grand damne de sa sœur à lui vanter les mérites de la vérité pour la dissuader du cruel prêché du mensonge et lui réciter des écrits philosophiques d'autrui attribués par sa sœur cadette à elle-même.

Cette nuit, Elizabeth, seul dans la chambre autrefois occuper par sa sœur préférée, laissa la pensée des lèvres de Darcy usurper ses plus doux rêves.


End file.
